Arturo Alessandri
Arturo Alessandri (2253-2324) was one of the most important characters in the once known as Alessandrist Party (now is known as the Alianza de Partidos y Fuerzas Populares]). He was born in the city of Demar Solad, state of Amateria in November, 2253. Where he studied laws and had a career as lawyer since 2275. His tendency was always to the left side of the political specter, but didn't had any regrets in forming an alliance with any party if he saw it was benefical to the Egelion people. Nevertheless, always had a "hand-of-iron" when taking actions in this way. He didn't entered really in politics until he knew Louis Abelard, with who he formed and gave birth to the idea of a political party that could engrose all benefical ideas for Egelion, regardless who thought them. From March, 2302 to december of that year, the idea came again and again in the three minds behind the proposal of this kind of new party, Louis Abelard and Jorge Alessandri (his son) were the other two. By January, 2303 the new party was officially inaugurated with the name of Alessandrist Party. In any case, he didn't entered the "in-party" fights until the arose of the 'Eckendorff Scandal'. That resulted in the fall of Guillermo Azaola, one of his best friends in the party, from the presidency. And it was he that forced the internal congress to proclame Azaola as candidate of the party for the March, 2311 elections. In august, 2313, Diego Portales was the president of Egelion and was being heavily attacked from all sides and had a pityful minority in the legislative power, so he asked for Arturo Alessandri to present himself as candidate for new elections, because Portales thought that if he was the candidate again it will be view as a coup d'etat against the senate. In october, 2313 Arturo Alessandri accepted the proposal and won the elections with the 44,26% of votes in the first round and 55,73% in the ballotage. Nevertheless, right after the elections the rumours about a coup d'etat against the senate were risen anyway and the senate was completly against the government. By december, 2313 the situation was so critical that Alessandri decided to call for new elections and that no Alessandrist candidate was presented in them. In the internal elections of November, 2316, he presented himself and won by the 53,5% of votes. and december, 2316 were the national elections for the head of state, and Arturo Alessandri, as candidate of the Alessandrist Party was defeated and got the 40,17% of votes. In the nationals elections of June, 2319 he was defeated again and got the 48,1%. Nevertheless, the internal elections of November, 2321 were more favorable to him and won by the 60,43%. In June, 2322, he presented himself again as candidate for president of Egelion, and this time won by the 66,27%. It could be seen as the coronation for the domination and future hegemony of the Alessandrist Party but Arturo Alessandri was engulfed in some political scandals in August and September, 2323, that were never made public and decided to resign to the presidency of the Party, which was controlled since then by Diego Portales. Also in those months the president's illness was revealed, revealing that he wa suffering from cancer. From August, 2323 until March, 2324, the president's health was deterioring more and more, and in that month, he resigned from the presidency of Egelion and the new elections were in april, 2324 which were won by Portales, that reformed the old Alessandrist Party into the Portalian Party. Arturo Alessandri died in August, 2324. After his death, there were public demonstrations of affect and the month of August was voted to honor this important person. Achievements * October, 2313: Elected President of Egelion (First round: 44,26% / Second Round: 55.73%). * November, 2316: President of the Alessandrist Party. * December, 2316: Got 40.17% as candidate for President of Egelion. * June, 2319: Got 48.10% as candidate for President of Egelion. * November, 2321: President of the Alessandrist Party. * June 2322: Elected President of Egelion (First Round: 66.27%). Category:Egelian politicians